


When Bae Wears Thigh Highs

by CaptainSnoozles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, otayuri - Freeform, yuri wears lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSnoozles/pseuds/CaptainSnoozles
Summary: just a one shot smut about otayuri, what happens when yuri buys and wears lingerie for otabek. yuri is 19 in this so don't worry. completely consensual. inspired by istehlurvz art on tumblr.





	

Yuri was lying down on the shared bed with his boyfriend. Otabek was currently in the shower. The two were taking a much-needed vacation together. Yuri wanted to take Otabek to see the hot springs that Yuuri’s family ran. He wanted to relax with the older man, and look at his glorious form in the hot waters, but Yuri wouldn’t let anyone know that. They had arrived that day but neither were really in the mood to go into the hot springs yet, instead they wanted to relax in their room together, they both knew they wouldn’t be alone in those hot springs, and Yuri wanted to mentally prepare before being hounded with questions by Victor. Victor and Yuuri were also at the hot springs, it had been their idea to come back for a vacation, and they had invited Yuri and Otabek to come along with them, since the pair skaters hadn’t seen the other two since Yuri moved to Almaty for a few months to train with Otabek.

Yuri stared up at the ceiling. He and Otabek started dating when he was 17, and now at 19 years old Yuri can say that he wished he had told Otabek his feelings earlier, they had mutually pined after each other for two years before Yuri confessed. He always knew he had feelings for the Kazakh, though when the blonde was younger he didn’t know what his feelings meant, soon enough he knew that his feelings were too strong, and that he wanted to be more than friends, but he was afraid of ruining their friendship, so he never said anything. Little did he know that Otabek felt the same way, and he was also afraid of ruining their friendship. Yuri was so glad he finally had the guts to confess, otherwise he wouldn’t have the greatest boyfriend.

Yuri was wearing an oversized, white t-shirt, that belonged to Otabek and a pair of boxers, Yuri liked to bring up the collar of the shirt to breath in the smell of his boyfriend. He can still remember the first time they had sex, Yuri had turned 18, and it was after their skating finals, neither wanted to hurt themselves, or each other before the competition. So, they had waited until after the competition. Though they had done it many times since, Yuri liked to remember their first time. The gentle way Otabek caressed him, how Otabek kept asking him if he was sure, Yuri knew he was sure that he wanted to lose his virginity to Otabek, he had waited long enough, but he liked knowing that Otabek wanted to make sure that Yuri wanted him, it made the blonde feel safe, knowing that Otabek would stop if he wanted him to. Yuri thought of the way Otabek’s thighs slapped against his skin, the sound was electrifying. The impact would send shocks through Yuri’s spine, though at first it was painful, it soon turned into pleasure that melted him to his core.

Yuri grew hard at the memory, he let his hand wander down his toned abs, briefly brushing his fingertips on his thighs, feeling the scattered purple hickeys Otabek had given him before they left for Japan. He rubbed his hand over his boxers, feeling himself harden under his touch. Yuri sighed and lifted his hips to meet his hand. Yuri wanted Otabek. Yuri wanted to seduce him. A grin appeared on his face as he slowly sat up on his knees, his hand still over his crotch. Yuri looked through the room. Their bags were half unpacked, but what Yuri wanted wasn’t unpacked yet. He didn’t want Otabek to know he had brought it with him, he wanted it to be a surprise. He quickly moved to his leopard print suitcase when he spotted it on the ground. He looked through the contents, his dick hardening at the thoughts of what Otabek would do to him when he saw him.

Yuri was trying to be quiet, so Otabek wouldn’t worry and hurry his shower. When Yuri found what, he was looked for, he bit his lip, thinking about the last time Otabek saw him in it. Yuri held a pair of black girl panties, they had pretty flower patterns on them that made Otabek go crazy every time he saw Yuri in them. But this time Yuri had something new. He slowly removed his boxers, enjoy the way the material moved against his erection. First, he slipped on the black garter belt. It fit snuggly on his waist. They were completely black the main material was sheer and you could see his pale skin through it, but it had a tiger print in velvet. Yuri had liked this garter belt because of the different textures and it had an animal print. Yuri sat back on his butt to slip on the stockings, they were made of a sheer fabric also, but had no pattern on them, Yuri liked the simplicity of them. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down the fabric that stretched across his legs, he attached the elastic bands from the belt to the stockings, keeping them up. Finally, he stood up, his dick was now fully hard, he hadn’t himself much, but just thinking of Otabek pounding into him in every way possible got him so turned on. He stepped into the small panties and raised them to settle on his hips. Yuri walked to the full body mirror in the room. He admired the way he looked. The shirt was long enough to just reach the bottom of the panties, all you could see of them was the black colour. Yuri lifted his shirt to see the panties, he bit his lip in anticipation. He couldn’t wait for Otabek to come out of the bathroom. Yuri could see the head of his cock poking out of the top of the underwear.

Yuri admired the way his body looked in the underwear, turning from side to side, and pushing his ass out, watching the elastic of the garter belt stretch with his body, until he heard the shower turning off. He slowly made his way to the bed, it took everything in the blond to not rush to the bed and jump into it, but he didn’t want Otabek to hear him jumping onto the bed, Yuri thought that it would sound too desperate for Otabek to fuck him. Which he was, but he didn’t need Otabek to know that. Yuri laid down on the bed, his head on the pillows as his long hair cascaded around him. he waited for Otabek to step into their bedroom. Yuri's right knee was slightly bent upwards and both legs slightly spread, his arms placed on either side of his head on the pillows and waited.

It didn’t take long for Otabek to step into the room. A towel wrapped around his waist. Otabek instantly noticed Yuri. Yuri turned his head to face the man at the door. The blond scanned his eyes up Otabek’s body, grinning as he watched droplets of water fall from his hair and drip down his tanned chest. Otabek slowly stepped up to the bed, taking in the glorious sight of his boyfriend. The way his blond hair circled his head made him almost look angelic, but the lingerie he wore screamed out sin, so he became the fallen angel seducing poor mortals. Otabek never thought of himself as luckier. Otabek brought his right knee up on top of the bed and leaned down towards Yuri. His right hand reached for the blonde’s face, dragging his thumb over hid pink bottom lip. Otabek leaned his head down so their lips met in a hungry kiss. Yuri could feel drops of water drip onto his face from Otabek’s wet hair. Otabek’s hand drifted from Yuri’s face down his side resting on his hip. They separated from their kiss, both breathing hard, a trail of saliva connecting them together. Yuri had a light dust of pink across his cheeks, he moved up so he was sat on his knees, facing the older man who still had one foot on the ground.

Yuri ran both hands over Otabek’s abs and chest until they reached around his neck and he could interlock his finger together. Otabek was leaning over him so Yuri had to look up at him through his lashes. Otabek thought he looked beautiful like this. Eyes half lidded, looking up at him, with lust and love in his eyes. Yuri was going to be the death of him. Otabek could tell that Yuri had been touching himself before he got back from his shower, but he had barely been touched and he was already turned on. Just seeing Yuri in those thigh highs had him turned on completely. With one hand on Yuri’s hip the other travelled down the edge of the stockings. “How long have you this little secret, Yura?” Otabek had leaned down so that his lips were beside Yuri’s ear, his low voice made Yuri’s spine tingle. A finger made its way inside the stocking pulling at it so it would snap against Yuri’s pale skin.

“Not long. I was just waiting for the perfect moment.” Yuri had bought the belt and stockings not long before their trip and he couldn’t wait any longer to wear them, truthfully, the tall blond liked the way the material felt against his skin, the contrast between his pale skin and the dark material is what he liked most though. Otabek’s slid up the inside of his thighs, brushing his hand gently at the many purple marks he left there, admiring the shiver he got from Yuri. His hand cupped Yuri’s cock through the fabric of the panties, he rubbed his thumb up and down the shaft, pressing down on the head that poked through the top, a drop of pre-cum appearing. Otabek got down on his knees on the ground. Attaching his lips to the head of the cock, licking away the little pearl of cum. Yuri sighed at the contacted, hips thrusting forward, wanting Otabek to take him fully, but the older male had a strong hold on his hips. Yuri’s hands brushed through Otabek’s wet hair, as the head of his cock was licked. He was done with the teasing, he just wanted to get it on, but Otabek didn’t seem to want to stop. Otabek slid down the panties just enough for Yuri’s cock to be free and then started to give the blond a proper blowjob.

Yuri sat down on his legs at the feeling of Otabek's mouth. The feeling was too good. One hand stayed buried in the dark locks, while the other clenched the sheets below him. Otabek was too good. Yuri had his eyes closed with his head thrown back, letting breathless moans escape his mouth, but when Otabek started moaning around his cock he brought his head back down to look at the man through his lashes. Otabek staring right back at him, enjoying the way he destroyed the man above him. all it took was looking into Otabek’s eyes as raven haired man’s mouth stretched around his cock for Yuri to cum. Otabek kept Yuri stable as he moaned louder and his warm cum slipped easily into his mouth and down his throat. When the blond was done, he leaned back on his hands behind him, trying to catch his breath. Otabek licked at the small trail of cum that spilled from Yuri’s cock. Yuri shuddered from the sensitivity.

Otabek helped him move so that he was lying down on the bed again, his head on the pillows, Otabek removed the panties completely, but left the garter belt and the thigh highs in place, and removed the shirt too, Otabek really loved to see Yuri in his clothing, when he wore it outside it felt like he was telling the world that he belonged to Otabek, and Otabek belonged to him. Otabek reached into one of the drawers beside the bed and brought out a bottle of lube and a condom packet. He sat in between Yuri’s thighs, the towel had fallen to the ground at some point during the blowjob he to Yuri, Otabek wasn’t sure when, and he didn’t care. He leaned down to kiss the man below him. Otabek grinded his erection on Yuri’s thigh as they kissed. When they separated again they looked into each other’s eyes. Green on brown. Otabek leaned his fore head against Yuri. “Do you want to continue?” Otabek’s voice came out gravelly, probably from having a cock down his throat, Yuri smirked at that and gave him a quick nod and a kiss to reassure the older man. Otabek stroked his long, blond hair before sitting up and opening the bottle of lube. He coated three of his fingers before reaching for Yuri’s entrance. He started with only one finger, but quickly adding a second. At first it took much longer to prepare Yuri but now that his body was getting used to it, it started becoming easier for Otabek to push his fingers into the blond. Yuri was moaning again. Slowly but surely his cock was starting to rise again, though it was mostly still flaccid. They had found out pretty early on in their relationship that Yuri had enough adrenaline to cum more than once.

Otabek had started to push three of his fingers rapidly into Yuri. He watched Yuri’s face as his fingers reputedly hit his prostate. Soon Yuri was a writhing mess on the sheets. Yuri didn’t beg, but he would whine and mewl until he got what he wanted, which was his own form of begging, and it turned Otabek on so much. He removed his fingers and prepared himself to fuck Yuri, whose dick was now standing tall again. He climbed over the taller blond, one hand staying low to guide his cock into the man below him. He slowly pushed in, allowing Yuri time to get used to him, waiting for a sign from the blond to continue moving.

Both were breathing hard as the sharp sounds of skin slapping was heard around the room. Yuri’s arms were wrapped around Otabek’s neck, while Otabek had one arm resting beside Yuri’s head, the other moved down the blonde’s slender body, catching the back of his knee and pushing it up against the blonde’s chest. Otabek really enjoyed testing the other’s flexibility. When Yuri’s moans started to pick up in volume Otabek kissed him again, trying to minimise the noise, he knew that if Victor and Yuuri found out about this Yuri would be mortified. They both moved together to try and get to their stage of euphoria, Yuri for the second time that day. Otabek let go of Yuri’s leg, letting it fall and catch around his hips, his hand wrapped around Yuri’s cock, trying to get him there faster. Yuri's moan hitched at the touch, he was very sensitive from his first orgasm, and that made him get to his second even faster. He came with a loud moan and a jerk of his hips his cum covered Otabek’s hand and his stomach slightly. Otabek continued to thrust trying to reach his own high. He came with a loud groan into Yuri’s mouth as he filled up his condom. Otabek and Yuri tried to catch their breath, Otabek tried not to crash down on Yuri threw himself on the bed beside the blond. When they calmed down they looked into each other’s eyes, grinning while leaning in to kiss. Yuri was glad he had bought the lingerie, and so was Otabek. They held each other’s hands before drifting off to sleep.

 

Alternate End.

Yuri sat on the bed waiting for Otabek to step into the room after his shower. Yuri couldn’t wait to see the older man’s reaction to his chosen clothing. Excitement continued to bubble up inside him as he heard footsteps nearing the room. The blond stared up at the man with a wide, sexy grin. The shorter of the two took quick strides to get to the blond on the bed. He reached his hands down to the white t-shirt. He yanked at the shirt quickly to raise it above the blonde’s head but it got caught. “Stop stretching out my shirts Yura!”

 

The end.

This was inspired by [this](http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/post/155334750369/this-is-incredibly-self-indulgent) art. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
